Popular with girls
by Chizuru Asakura
Summary: Honey discovers something about Gogo that none of her friends ever knew and she is pulled deeper into it with no escaping, not a problem she doesn't want to escape. She follows Gogo to see just how popular she is. Yuri, if that's not your thing don't read. 4 parts in total.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6**

 **Warning: this story is filled with sexual themes and yuri, if you don't like this sort of thing then please leave.**

 **Will upload Sun Hat Pirates chapter after preparing several chapters ahead of time**

 **Pairing: Honey Lemon x Gogo Tomago**

* * *

 **Popular with girls(Part 1 of 4)**

Honey Lemon was in the class lab, she was mixing chemicals creating smokes of bright colors: yellow, light blue, purple and to no surprise pink. Honey looked at her progress and giggled like a small little girl about to get ice cream.

"Yes!" she uttered, she then took some of the containers and began pouring them into one of the empty beakers.

"Just a little more and done!" said Honey Lemon with a puff of smoke appearing.

The final result in the beaker was a rainbow gelatin like substance, it seemed to giggle all on its own. As Honey prepared a safe tray to pour the substance into she looked over at her friend Gogo Tomago(Leiko Tanaka) working on an electrical engine, it seemed to be chrome colored, there were fans implemented and it seemed very small but Gogo said she was working on an engine. The two were without their other friends Wasabi, Fred and Hiro due to extra work they had to do, the trio was waiting at the mansion when they would get finished.

"Hey GOGO!" said Honey Lemon with glee. Gogo looks at Honey and groans a little and just waives at her. Honey then waives back with more enthusiasm. Gogo then turns on her engine and it makes no noise, no sound just as she wanted.

"Are you finished yet, we promised to meet Hiro, Wasabi and Fred later?" asked Honey. Gogo then turned off her engine and took out her phone to check her messages.

"Finished a moment ago bubbly, aren't you?" asked Gogo as she sticks a piece of gum in her mouth and chews it. Honey Lemon nodded and winked.

"Almost, just gonna take a little while." she said. Honey Lemon looked back at her chemicals and saw that the gelatin like substance was crystallizing before her very eyes, when finished she claps and jumps a little.

"Yay it worked!" she yelled happily. As Honey Lemon typs down her results on a computer Leiko or Gogo looks at her working happily and blows a pink bubble and it pops, she takes the gum back in her mouth and goes back to her phone.

"Hey Gogo I'm finished!" said Honey.

When Honey finishes her work, recording the results and putting the equipment away she sees Gogo engrossed in her phone, out of childish curiosity she walks over to Gogo and tries looking over her shoulder only for the smaller party to pinch her cheek and put her phone in sleep mode and hide it in a drawer.

"Ow ow ow, I'm sorry I won't do it again!" said Honey. Gogo lets her go and collects her things as she does a guy walks through the door of the lap; short black hair, muscular, wears a bomber jacket. Gogo paid him no heed while Honey Lemon walks up to him.

"Hi, is there something you need?" she asked innocently. The guy grins and nods.

"Yeah I was wondering how you did the crystal thing, they look really cool." he said smoothly. Honey then got excited.

"I know right, I started by-"

As Honey explain and the guy pretended to show interest and stared at her ass Gogo scoffed, this sort of thing happened to Honey Lemon a lot, guy were attracted to her and would always go out of their way to talk to her. It was very annoying, especially when Honey barely got the hint that she was being hit on. After Honey was finished talking the man wrote down his number on a piece of paper.

"I'd love to hear more about that later, my names Micheal by the way." said Micheal as he gave Honey his number. He then walked out of the lab. Honey looked at the number but when she did Gogo spoke up.

"Don't call that number." said Gogo.

"How come?" asked Honey.

"His girfriend won't appreciate it." said Gogo. Honey widened her eyes awkwardly and ripped up the number. Gogo then began to walk away with her bag and things.

"I've got errands to run, tell the others I'll met up with them later." said Gogo.

Honey could ask Gogog what it was she had to do before the young woman left the lab. Honey then grabbed her things and was about to do the same when she heard a sound.

*Beep* *Beep*

Honey was a little startled by the sound, she looked over at Gogo's area and saw an open drawer, she looked inside and saw Gogo's phone was there with the words email received.

"Gogo forgot her phone." said Honey. She picked it up out of the drawer and saw that it was colored yellow and black. At first she was going to go after Gogo and give her back her phone, but a naughty sense of curiosity plauged her.

"I'll just look through it a bit, Gogo won't mind." said Honey with a michevious grin, she looked at the exit to see if Gogo was coming back and when she didn't see her. She began looking at Gogo's pictures and saw a segment that said "friends" with the thumbnail being a group picture of the gang, but next to it was a file with the name "XXX" which caught her attention.

"Huh, whats this?" uttered Honey, she opened the file and saw a gallery of pictures of naked women in suggestive positions.

"Gasp* O-Oh god!" Honey Lemon almost screamed.

The pictures had girls with legs spread exposing their cunts, big breasts, asses in the air, playing with sex toys and having sex with other women doing very sexual things that made Honey's face flush, nearly pass out and a certain hot feeling in her pants. She wanted to look away but she continued looking on seeing pictures of real girls and even animated ones drawn having sex with exaggerated asses and breasts with faces that looked like wild animals with drooling tongues. Honey stared until she realized she was drooling and her glasses fogged up.

"O-Oh my!" uttered Honey Lemon, she then put the phone down and wiped her mouth, she looked down to see if she made a mess, but she was in the clear.

"I-I didn't know Gogo was into that kind of stuff." thought Honey swallowing a hot lump in her throat. She thought it would be better to turn off Gogo's phone and never speak of it again, but something in her wanted more and she found her legs becoming fidgety and there's a spark of warms where her womanhood was.

"Maybe just another peak." said Honey as she picks up the phone.

She looks back at the pictures and found herself in the same state, multiple sex pictures of lesbians, human and cartoon, cartoons she remembers watching. She pants a little as she looks and just as she swallows saliva she realizes that if there were pictures then videos would exist. She scrambles to exit the gallery and looks through Gogo's phone and finds where Gogo keeps her videos. She looks and sees videos of her and the others and then sees a folder, she selects it and it opens up. All the thumbnails are black.

"This is like a pervy version of Russian Roulette, I-I guess I'll pick the first one." said Honey. She then touches the first video and it goes full screen on the phone and plays.

*Loud Moaning*

It played and from the start there is a woman whose legs are on the shoulders of another woman's, her body if covering her face where her cunt is and the lady holding her up and leaning against a wall and grabbing her ass keeping her steady.

"Oh god." said Honey stunned for words.

As the girl atop the stronger woman was humping her face and having her snatch eaten the other woman had the boldness to put her finger in her and and probe it.

"AAHHHHHHH!" yelled the girl in the video.

The stronger woman then ate her faster and began to move away from the wall and walk as she was pleasuring the other girl orally and with her finger.

Honey's body had a tingle down her spine and was getting hotter as she watched the video, she didn't know that humans could do this to each other, she knew how sex worked but didn't think it could get like this with two women. As she watched the couple intercourse in their rough wild manner inching into the moment of climax Honey put her hand inside of her skirt due to an urge she didn't expect to have at this moment, she began to play with her clint and rubbed her own pussy as she watched this unfold, she rubbed faster and faster until she felt she was going to come/

*Gasp*

Honey snatched her away away to prevent wetting herself, she looked at the video and saw that the woman had thrown her lover on the bed while her own face was stained with bodily juices.

"M-More." uttered Honey.

She selected the next video but it seemed as if though it was taken by a phone, there was a bed room with red velvet and a big breasted girl in a skimpy outfit. Then she heard a voice that changed the situation.

"Hold this, hold it steady." said a stern and demanding voice.

"That's sounds like Gogo." said Honey.

Then Gogo herself walks in front of the camera naked with the woman on the bed shocking Honey Lemon.

"I-It is GOGO!" said Honey Lemon

She was surprised to see Gogo was a part of this, she was watching porn and Gogo was in this acting like thing was wrong.

" _I-Is Gogo a pornstar?!"_ thought Honey Lemon.

Honey couldn't help but notice Gogo's body, she was muscular for such a small body, she had a set of six pack abs, her ass seemed luscious like an apple round and flavorful to the point that she forgot that Gogo was her friend, she had a toned body, perky breasts and her snatch was shaven and smooth looking. Gogo walks over to the woman, she taller woman tried to embrace her but Gogo kisses her forcefully, the camera zooms in and sees Gogo sticking her tongue inside of the other woman's mouth while Gogo holds her by her neck and gropes her tits through her clothes and the other woman doesn't fight back and merely submits. Gogo breaks the kiss and rubs the woman's cunt through her skirt.

"You like that." teased Gogo as she licked the woman's face. The woman could only nod under Gogo's sexual dominance, she rubbed Gogo's body from her abs to her cunt.

Gogo then began to forcefully tear off the woman's cloths much to her sexual partners dismay. Honey watched as her friends tattered another woman's cloths and felt immediately hot seeing Gogo so dominant and she began to masturbate again.

"Do you have work tomorrow or school?" asked Gogo. When the woman didn't answer Gogo pinched her clint and squeezed her breast hard making her wince and moan until she responded.

"I-I have work tomorrow." said the woman. Gogo then bit the woman on her breast making her moan and Honey do the same, she then bit her other breast, her nipples, she moved down to her legs and the rest of her body leaving bit marks.

"Now you have something to show your co workers." said Gogo now at the woman's snatch,

Gogo then quickly bit the woman's thigh again and then began to give her pussy and long and slow lick like it was an ice cream cone before she began to lick it again and again like a bear to honey, she even bit it occasionally and the woman could only respond by writhing in place. Gogo then took three fingers and quickly fingers the woman making them nice and wet , she mercilessly moves her fingers like snakes touching places to make the woman scream and climax squirting in Gogo's face.

"You splashed me!" said Gogo irritated. Honey knew this face well, when she tried to make Gogo try one of her clothes she would make that face before tying her up.

Gogo took her lubricated fingers and began to probe the woman's asshole. The woman then protested quickly to this.

"No no no,I haven't done that yet!" she said worried. Gogo then licked her lips.

"Well now we can start your practice." said Gogo.

She then pushed one of her fingers inside her anus causing the woman to moan loudly. Honey masturbated more wanting to climax before she realized how she was seeing her friend.

"I-I can't do this!" she said.

She tried to exit out but pushed the "skip" button going to the next video. The next video plays and shows a woman naked on her back on a massage table: she had dark skin, braided hair, tatoos and her breasts and ass were large.

"She's gorgeous." said Honey putting her hand back where it was before she stopped.

There were lit scented candles all around, bottles of what looked like wine, the room was dark and there was rose petals all around. This had far more of a romantic feel than the other one and it was actually refreshing considering what Honey had seen before. Then the door opened with Gogo walking inside wearing a robe.

"Gogo again, s-she doesn't seem so forceful now." said Honey.

The woman turned her heand and smiled seeing Gogo, she sensually signaled her to undress and come to her. Gogo allows her rob to slip off her slowly and sexually revealing her fit body. She walks over to the woman, kneel before her so she wouldn't get up and the two shared a long kiss. Honey watched and felt the hot feeling that she had before and moved her hand back and forge massaging her moist cunt. Gogo broke the kiss and the woman spoke to her while she laid down.

"Be gentle baby." she said.

"I will." said Gogo with a smile she then climbed on the woman's back and straddled her, she began to message her body with her firm hands and slender fingers, rubbing deep into the larger woman's muscles and skins.

"Lower." said the woman.

Gogo did as she was commanded and massaged the woman's lower back, she pressed harder massaging the woman's body, Gogo then moved her lower body rubbing her pussy lips on her lover's back making them both moan.

"*Moan* Like that baby?" asked Gogo

"*Moan* Oh yes," she jiggles her ass," but something feels lonely." said the woman seductively. Gogo looked back at the woman's ass as it was shaking, she turned her body around and began to bit and lick it while she rubbed her pussy on the other woman's back.

"So ama- A-Aaah." uttered Honey as she climaxed, she took her hand and dried them on the inside of her dress.

She decided to click the skip button again and saw Gogo with 3 girls lined up and bent over with her licking one of the girls' cunts forcing the other's to wait. Honey skipped again showing a video with Gogo dressed ass a cowgirl fucking another girl with a strap on mercilessly while pulling her hair and the sound of grunting and moaning filling the air, Honey does it one last time and sees Gogo sun bathing naked with girls lined up behind her, they each take turns masturbating over Gogo's face and ejaculating their female juices until she's soaked.

*Beep*

Honey exits the video section when there is an alert that says "New message" she goes to Gogo's texts but instantly remembers.

"T-This isn't my phone!" said Honey.

Just as she was about to leave that part of the phone alone Gogo saw messages to and from multiple women that all caught her eye. Hoping it would be porn relating Hoeny decided to look.

"O-Okay last time then I put everything back." said Honey.

And as she had hoped there were sexual messages from girls begging to see Gogo and to have sex with her again.

"My husband won't be home."

"I want to fuck again."

"It was so much fun."

"I'll leave my boyfriend for you."

"Come to the club again, some girls want to meet you., remember the red building."

Message upon message and it was then Hoeny wondered if Gogo wanted to do these things to her. Just then she head the door knob turns, she scrambles to exit everything in the phone and put it back where she had it. She then hide behind one of the machines and stayed quiet. Then,just her luck, Gogo walked in and got her phone back out of the drawer.

" _Oh no, is she gonna find out!"_ thought Honey Lemon

She then sees a smile creep on Gogo's face and she licks her lips.

"Of to the club again." said Gogo

Who then walked off with her phone closing the door behind her. Hearing Gogo mention the club like in the messages caused Hoeny's brain to go ablaze she quickly took her phone and texted Wasabi that she wouldn't be able to catch up and made sure to follow Gogo.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **two more chapters left**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally a new chapter of the 4 part series, Popular with girls.**

 **Disclaimer:"I own nothing"**

 **review, sorry for taking long, job, distractions, writers block and the such**

 **Warning this story will have sexual lesbian lemons in it, in every chapter so if that is not your thing I understand but just go.**

* * *

 **Popular with girls(Part 2 of 4)**

After her work at school was finished, and retrieving her cellphone Gogo hoped on her custom made bike off to her destination. She rode down the street slipping past people as she rides at high speeds not knocking into anyone or anything to get to a place where she wanted to be more than, on the surface she was her usual collected and calm self, but inside she was bubbling with excitement over what was going to happen.

" _I can't wait to get there."_ though Gogo impatiently, she wasn't showing it on the outside, but in reality she was excited to the sex club where she attended daily. Even as she rode on her bike past people cars and buildings that would make most people dizzy she cou she was imagining the women, the breasts, their ass, their cunts, the smells, the drinks, the games that would be played and more. Gogo wanted to imaging what she would do when she got there, but the thoughts of sexual gratification was distracting to the point that she wanted to masturbate.

As Gogo swerved past any obsticals that got in her way she was caught by the worst kind of distraction when riding a bike, her cellphone was ringing.

"*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"*Scoff* Damn it." she said to herself.

She then immediately put on the breaks screeching her tires creating a skid mark. She heads to the sidewalk, sets her bike on a street pole and pulls out her phone and looks at the caller id and sees Honeylemons name, number and the picture of her giving a selfie with a peace sign. She then answered the phone and hears Honey kind, yet sometimes annoying, voice.

"GOGO, I'M SO GLAD YOU ANSWERED, ITS SO NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU!" yelled Honey lemon

Gogo nearly hung up the phone, however since Honeylemon has called her before she learned to fight her instincts and remember that Honeylemon was her friend and she needed to at least listen to what she had to say. She took a deep breath and spoke to her female friend on the phone.

"Honeylemon, what do you want?" asked Gogo.

"Gogo, were friends why do you think I called you to get something out of you?" asked Honeylemon in an attempt to get information out of her.

"Because I told you I couldn't hang out with you and the others today, so either you needed something from me before I left school or you need something from me now." said Gogo

Gogo didn't hear Honeylemon talking for a couple of seconds, however this was enough for her to see that Honeylomen was acting strange. However in that moment Gogo witnessed a woman jogging and stopping next to her, waiting to cross the street and Gogo's mouth nearly watered the moment she saw this woman. She had chocolate skin that glistened with sweat from her run, she had brunette hair tied into a bun, a curvy waist like a coke bottle, C-cup breasts that were bound by black crop top, and she was chewing until she blew a pink candy bubble(bubblegum).

Gogo ogled this woman grinning, not even caring or remembering that Honeylemon was still talking to her over the phone, she became completely entranced by this woman who could easily be mistaken for a supermodel or a pornstar and her mind raced with the things that she would do to her. Unfortunately for Gogo, Honeylemon had already taken notice of her lack of attention

In the short time the woman felt a pair of eyes upon her, she turned and saw Gogo staring her down and thought that Gogo was indeed cute. However soon she felt Gogo's stare to be imposing and hungry, it was then that she truly recognized Gogo for who she really was. She started to breath nervously and tried to keep it under wraps, but that was something that Gogo immediately caught and smiled/ She then spoke to Honeylemon over the phone, not much to her surprise Honeylemon was still talking

"Honey?" uttered Gogo hoping her friend would listen and whatever Honeylemon was talking about came to an end when Gogo spoke.

"Whats up?" asked Honey.

Gogo then took a few steps toward the woman causing her to be even more nervous. Gogo then continued to talk to Honeylemon.

"I have to go i'm going to be very busy in a little bit." said Gogo

Though her tone of voice was normal the way that she stood and how she glanced at the jogger sure of what would happen. The jogger on the other hand felt a little afraid and to be a little honest somewhat excited. She watched Gogo hang up her phone and she realizes that she's staring at her, and then to her surprise Gogo began to look back at her. It was obvious that Gogo wanted something from her, she didn't need to think hard about what Gogo wanted to do with her since she watched porn and that stimulated the imagination in some way. Though she was more curious since she had never actually met Gogo before and didn't know if she would just wanted to fuck her, she wanted to date or even make her one of her girlfriends. Not a lot was known about Gogo on a personal level in these things, just that she was very popular in that kind of circle, of the lesbian sexual kind.

Gogo on the other hand knew exactly what she wanted out of this woman; sex. She wanted a good fuck, something she was accustomed to making happen. She was on her way to an important place, but this was something that she didn't mind stopping to do. She could already tell that she was having some effect on her, she looked at her meekly and seemed to be a little nervous to be around her meaning she was possibly a fangirl, something that made the situation easier. She turned her body to the woman and initiated the conversation.

"Hey." said Gogo finally greeting the jogger.

The Jogger quickly swallows hard and responds on instinct.

"Hi there." she uttered nervously.

"SO how far did you run?" asked Gogo. The jogger then got a bit confused and on her guard.

"Huh, what did you say?" she asked. Gogo then shrugs.

"I figured you were a runner; covered in sweat, in jogging pants and top, not to mention your legs." said Gogo.

The jogger looked down at her body at the first and last remark listed, she was indeed covered in sweat a bit embarrassed at her state, but the comment about her cloths seemed to be one point.

"I jogged about 6 miles till I arrived her." she said.

Gogo then wolf whistles, much to the woman's embarrassment. She moves the position of her legs a bit due to the compliment

"Not bad," she points at the woman's legs," it shows, your off to a good start." said Gogo.

"Good start,?" uttered the Jogger in surprise.

"You're just starting, if this is your stopping point." said Gogo.

"Oh, so I suppose you've run more than me or your a pro?: asked the Jogger. However she then immediately regretted that soon.

" _I know what her body looks like from the vids, she's ripped."_ she thought.

Gogo grinned in a smug manner, she reaches down to the bottom of her shirt and lifts it slowly. The jogger's brain sparks of fire as her mind is immediately remembering the videos of Gogo dominating girls like her and the photos of her. Gogo lifts her shirt high enough to reveal her rock hard abs and muscular body, but not her breasts. The jogger was stunned to see Gogo's body in real life; she had 6 pack abs that were meant for a godly bodybuilder, the sweat glistened in the sun as if for effect and it only gave the woman need to see more.

"This is a real runner's body." said Gogo.

"Uh Huh." said the Jogger in a daze, she not only found a strong body sexy, but that combined with what she knew about Gogo made imagining her doing things to her all the more sinful.

Gogo walked over to the girl and took her hand, she then put her hand on her abs, much to the woman's surprise. She ran them up and down her stomach while looking at the woman in her eyes, she gave her bedroom eyes, sensual as if she had complete control over her and Gogo knew that.

"Hows it feel?" asked Gogo

The jogger wasn't sure whether or not she could lie or if lying would have worked.

"Hard." she said.

Gogo then slowly moves her hand up to her chest and placed her hand on her breast. The woman was not panicing and tried to pull away but Gogo wouldn't allow it. Touching her stomach was one thing but it seemed that Gogo's real goal was Voyeurism and that was a level not worth going to yet.

"And this, give a squeeze, I don't mind." said Gogo in a seductive manner.

The woman submitted to the request and groped Gogo and they felt firm but not to hard, they were like marshmallows and they weren't big, but they were satisfying even though they were covered. Gogo then decided to stop with the games and be blunt, she moved the woman's hand down to her pants and slips it inside. The jogger's eyes widen and she begins panting like a panicking dog.

"I know your a fan of mine, I saw you react how most of the horny ones do." said Gogo.

"*Gulp* Oh." she uttered. Gog then takes the woman's hand out of her pants and beings pulling her along to a nearby alleyway much to her shock.

"You know where this is leading, tell me your name." said Gogo in a commanding and seductive fashion.

"Alice." uttered Alice unable to disobey the pornstar.

Gogo grabs her by her shirt and leads her deep into the alleyway, as she did she pulled out her phone and quickly begins texting. Alice notices and wonders what Gogo's is going to do with it.

"W-What are you going to do with that?" asked Alice nervously.

Gogo kept texting and looked back at Alice as they neared the ending of the alleyway.

"Do you think I'm going to take pictures or record us, cause I've done it to other girls, my co-workers for movies too." said Gogo.

Alice was too nervous to say anything leaving Gogo to speak.

"Well," she presses a button,"I know what else I can do with it." said Gogo

The phone then began to vibrate furiously nearly popping out of Gogo's hand. Alice was shocked and instinctively put her hands on her womanhood. Gogo turns off the vibration and smirks putting her phone away

"Its waterproof so its okay to use it that way." said Gogo.

She then pulled hard on the woman's arm and pushed her body onto a wall, Gogo then pinned her to the wall with one hand. She then slipped her hand slowly down Alice's jogging pants, she beings to pat her cunt and feels Ali . Alice immediately thought she would use it on her and braced herself.

"Are you ready?" asked Gogo.

"I-

The moment Alice opened her mouth puled her in and gave her an open mouth kiss, she licks her tongue and tastes her saliva while her tongue writhes inside of Alice's mouth causing her to moan. Alice then begins to kiss back using her tongue to lash against Gogo's but the inexperienced girl feels like she's wrestling an elephant with one hand with Gogo overpowering her and she began to feel small and submissive as this happened, she was weak a feeling that she didn't want to stop.

As Gogo kisses Alice she begins to rub her hand on Alice's pussy, it was already so slick and wet from arousal. Gogo rubbed Alice's cunt with steady and slick motions not wasting any time, as she did Alice began to moan as Gogo kissed her and Gogo twirled her tongue as it was in Alice's mouth as she did. Gogo then breaks the kiss, it was so sudden that Alice continued to snake her tongue in the air while her eyes were closed causing Gogo to giggle.

"Here it cums." said Gogo. Sbe takes one hand and rips open Alice's tank top releasing her breasts to the open air.

"Why were you wearing a bra, you were hoping for this?" asked Gogo with a sadistic smile.

She begins rubbing Alice's cunt at a faster pace, sliding her fingers and palm through her flesh petals like it was untangled hair. Alice begins panting and moaning as Gogo continued her foreplay becoming putty in her hands. Gogo then opens her mouth and begins sucking Alice's left breast like a wolf drinking from the udders of a cow, she held it in her mouth and began licking it as she rubbed Alice's pussy causing her to bite her lip in ecstasy

"Oh god!" she yelled as Gogo continued to suckle her breast.

Gogo then bites down on Alice's breast, hard. Before Alice could scream Gogo shove her fingers from her free hand in Alice's mouth and grabs Alice's tongue and pulls it alittle

"Too much screaming and you'll get caught with me." said Gogo.

Gogo then goes over to the other breast while she was still grabbing Alice's tongue and as she sucks on it she slowly puts one of her finger into Alice's cunt, it slips in with little resistance and pumped it in and out.

: Gogo felt Alice's cunt tightening as its wet walls tried to devour her finger, she felt the damp, warm dripping cave that was Alice's womanhood as she finger fucked and bent her finger as she did to simulate a hook.

"Do you like that?" asked Gogo

Alice could only nod as she was closer to her orgasam. Gogo then released her tongue and Alice just nods quickly. Gogo takes her finger out of Alice's cunt and felt her clint, it had become erect poking out, she then goes to to Alice's pants and pulls them down and tears off her thong. Alice's legs had sex juices running down them like a child who pissed himself.

"Face the wall." commanded Gogo.

Alice then shimmed slowly with her pants down until she turned facing the wall. Gogo then slips her hands around her body and grabs Alice's breast and put her other hand down to her snatch and began to finger her again. As she did Gogo began to hump her with her fully clothed lower half grinding against her ass, she fingered her quickly while playing with her clint using her thumb, she groped her breast and licked the back of her neck. Alice moaned, her legs became weaker and she her hands tried to grip the wall as best she could, she bites down on her lip and clenches her, ass and her cunt nearly trapping Gogo in place, her toes tried to curl in her own enjoyment.

"Please more, make me cum!" she yelled desperately.

Gogo then bit Alice's shoulder and put her fingers deeper inside of Alice's cunt. Alice lost control and orgasams.

"AAHHhhh!" she yelled spraying her sexual juices and the lower part of the wall. When Alice was finished with her release she began panting tired. Gogo pulled her fingers out and let go of her breast. She begins to lick her fingers.

"Not that tasty, eat more fruit." advised Gogo.

Alice then turned around, leaned back on the wall and instinctively spread her legs as wide as necessary to bear her snatch to the world.

"Take it, please take me" said Alice desperately.

Gogo licked her lips and smiles evilly. She then turns heel and starts to walk away, but not before teasing her again.

"No, I've got places to be." said Gogo.

Alice's posture changed the moment she heard that, utter confusion. Gogo had convinced her to do something utterly perverse in the manner of a free prostitute, she even tore the cloths that she wore jogging in the city and no

"Huh, bu- but you-"

Just then a woman walked into the alleyway and over to Gogo; she had a pink hair tied into a ponytail, she had a tight shirt with no sleeves that hugged her DD breasts, she had slim jeans that were unbuttoned and a tattoo of a fairy on each arm. She was taller than Gogo, in fact she seemed like a grown adult rather than a teenager. It was then the fact that Alice had sex with a 16 year old girl that she thought of the familiar term; statutory rape.

" _I'm going to jail!"_ she thought.

The woman then points at Alice and grins.

"She's hot and prepped to go to, guess that's her." said the woman

"Yeah, she all warmed up for you," Gogo spanks the woman," go eat my leftover, like a good dog Lily.." said Gogo.

"W-Wait, is she-"

"Going to take you, now you'll have a grown woman to eat you." said Lily as she walked over to her. When she was merely inches from her she took Alice's breast in her hand.

"Don't worry, its not my first rodeo, you like the ride." said Lily as she caressed Alice's face with er other hand.

Alice didn't object, she had already fallen for Gogo then, if that was something that she had planned for the Alice had already agreed to it.

"Okay." said Alice.

She then opens her mouth with her tongue hanging out. Lily then takes Alice by the face and begins licking Alice's tongue with her larger one, Alice sucks on it and Lily quickly stuff hers into Alice's mouth creating a deep long kiss as she groped her. Gogo decides to leave her friend alone with her prey and walks out of the alley.

As she gets her bike ready she fails to see Honeylemon hiding behind a corner, watching her leave. She was wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, a brown hat with black pants and sandals, different from what she normally wears.

"Ahh, there she is, I need to catch up!" thought Honeylemon

Gogo then rides down the rode with lightning speed leaving whatever chance Honeylemon had to catch her on foot in the dust. Honeylemon then took out her phone and touched the tracking app, she created it in case someone she loved got kidnapped, all she had to do was enter the number and it would track her.

"Okay, where are you going now?" uttered Honeylemon

On her phone was a map of the city with Gogo representing a dot, it moved between the lines faster than Honey had seen earlier. She

"She's going faster, its fine, I just need to mark the last place she goes to." said Honeylemon.

She waits for the dot to stop, but suddenly it vanishes off of her screen, something that only happens in a deadzone for phones or something else.

"What no, what happened?!" she asked surprised.

She exited and entered the app again and it still didn't work. She put her phone away frustrated and sulks.

"Now what, how am I supposed to find her?" she asked.

She looked down the road where Gogo was going and couldn't tell which way she went. She then looked back at the alleyway that Gogo came out of.

"Isn't that a dead-end, maybe there's a clue to where she went." thought Honeylemon.

She then immediately heard moaning on her way in, by the time she wanted to turn back it was far too late.

"Fuck, shit shit shit, more!"

She saw Alice bent over to the wall with no clothes on and Lily licking ass with her long tongue while using two fingers to fuck her.

" _T-This is like the videos that Gogo was in."_ thought Honeylemon

To her shock she couldn't stop watching or listening to this act of debauchery before her.

"Keep licking, like my ass, make me cum!" said Alice.

Lily licked faster and began to finger her pussy faster. It took only moments but Alice began to ejaculate all over the ground with Lily trying to catch as much in her mouth as possible. She swallowed what she could.

"You should eat more fruit." said Lily as she takes off her pants and underwear.

She then pulls down her pants and puts her arms around Alice's sides and picks her up, turning her around to face Lily. She pins her against the wall and lifts Alice's leg up and begins rubbing her cunt against hers, humping her gently and slowly. Alice moaned and gripped and clawed on Lily's bareback while she was being humped.

"Thank you , thank you!" yelled Alice.

"Your welcome, now cum." commanded Lily.

Honeylemon didn't know whether or not to leave or watch as this happened or leave since there didn't seem like a clue. However she knew for a fact there was no way that Gogo didn't have something to do with these two so she decided to speak. When she did she decided to act as normal as possible which was hard due to the situation.

"Hello!' said Honeylemon.

Just as Lily and Alice were about to climax they heard Honeylemon speaking. To protect Alice's image in this situation she put her down and covered her face with her clothes. Lily then turns around while still naked making sure to keep Alice' hidden.

"Hi, I'm Honeylemon, how are you!" said Honeylemon in her normal tone.

"Lily, Lily Larkson, you want a show or what cause the girl hasn't said its okay." said Lily sternly.

"W-Well, it was quite the show-"

"So you do like this?" asked Lily.

"Yes-I-I mean 'no', I came back here to ask if you saw a short girl around my age coming out here?" asked Honeylemon, she was hiding her nervousness and her arousment seeing Lily naked

" _God look at her, are all of Gogo's secret friends like this?!"_ thought Honeylemon

"What do you want with her?" asked Lily.

"I'm her friend and I'm concerned." said Honeylemon with a grin.

Lily then slowly walks over to Honeylemon and the young girl freezes up on the spot. Lily towered over Honeylemon, she was older and it was clear she was stronger too, if she wanted to take Honeylemon and rape her then she couldn't stop her which made it frightening.

"Whats her name?" asked Lily.

"Leiko Tanaka." said Honeylemon. Lily's eyes widened and smiled.

"Oh, your Leiko's school friend, sorry have to protect the girls identities you know." said Lily. Honeylemon smiled seeing Lily ease up.

"Its fine, I can understand, but I don't know what she's been doing." said Honeylemon.

"I can see that, most of the people who really know her wouldn't ask where she's going this time of day." said Lily.

"Is it a porn shoot, or- w-whatever its called, she's not in danger is she?" asked Honeylemon.

"Danger, no she's not in danger." said Lily.

"Oh thank goodness." said Honeylemon relieved.

"Do you want to see though?" asked Lily. Honeylemon was shocked hearing that question, she honestly was scared, but her curiosity combined with this new aspect of Gogo she discovered was making the invitation enticing.

"Sure, where did she go?" asked Honeylemon.

Lily walks over to Alice and goes into her pants pocket and takes out a card with an address on it. The card had the print of lips kissing a flower.

"Go to the address, there is a flower shop that will be there, go inside and order "Moist Violets", let the owner do the rest." said Lily.

"Okay, thank you." said Honeylemon politely.

She then ran out of the alleyway, as she did she looked up the address in her phone and went toward that direction.

* * *

Honeylemon discovered the flower shop nestled between two old buildings, it seemed clean enough in contrast to the rest of the area. Honeylemon was currently in an old part of the city that was left behind due to technological advancements. There was no one outside and aside from the establishment with one worker inside, though the place seemed abandoned.

"That's the flower shop." said Honeylemon.

She walks inside and sees nothing out of the ordinary: flowers, pots, seeds, soil and what else would bee seen in a flower shop. She goes over to the counter the employee was: she had braided blond hair, she was taller than Honeylemon, she had a white shirt with brown pants, DD breasts, a goddess like face with green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Catherine, what can I get you today?" asked Catherine

"Hi Amy, I'm Honeylemon and I was hoping to get some Moist Violets." said Honeylemon tactlessly

Catherine smiled and traced a circle on her breast with her finger looking seductive.

"Aren't you too young to shop for that?" asked Catherine

Honeylemon decided not to be nervous after what she had seeing such a sexual act earlier and was able to keep her cool in front of a bombshell of a woman.

"I'm old enough and some of your clientele are as old enough as I am." said Honeylemon with a grin.

"Okay, give me a moment" sajd Catherine

Catherine then pushed a button at hidden under the counter and a large box of flowers moves revealing an entrance in the floor. Honeylemon was shocked to see that and her face showed causing Catherine to chuckle.

"Going down." she said.

She then walked over to the trap door with Honeylemon instinctively following her down the trapdoor's staircase. The path down was long and seemed to last 20 minutes with nothing but light bulbs to light the path until they reach a door with a pair of lips kissing a violet.

"Here it is." said Catherine

She opens the door and Honeylemon is immediately hit with the smell of sweat and sex, but instead of disgust the smell was welcoming. She looks inside and sees and giat section that looked like it belonged in a nightclub with nothing but women. There were stripper poles, a bar, sex room, areas that showed the naked lower section of women's bodies, a bar, waitresses, food that was being served of naken women and probably more that she couldn't see. And the women were of all different shapes and sizes; dark skinned, white skinned, asian, milf, tall, short, busty, flat, hairy, bald, bbw, muscular and even a Nun. They all dressed either from nude or barely clothed.

"Oh my god." he uttered.

Two sexy girls walk past her while one wore a dogs collar and the other held the leash. There was a girl dressed as a clown with body pain as her only clothes. Girls were giving out lap dances, having sex on the tables and even taking drugs..

Gogo what are you ding here?" uttered Honeylemon.

She walked inside and thrown the crown of woman, as she did she feels like she's being groped, she spins around and sees a middle aged woman with glasses a bob-cut hairstyle and was dressed like a catholic shool girl.

"Supple, I'll keep my eye on you." she said.

"H-HI, gotta go!" she said nervously.

She walked quickly over to the bar while the bartender was making another woman a drink. She looked over at Honeylemon and shook her head.

"Sorry, age drinking rule still applies." she said. She then gives the woman her drink and leans over to Honeylemon.

"I can get you something else to eat, if I can munch too." she said.

Honeylemon began panting as the situation was getting to her, she was in a sex den and she was becoming aroused in every second she was there.

"I-I'm looking for someone, can you help?" asked Honeylemon.

"Suppose, who is it, an ex-girlfriend, current lady who might be cheating or maybe you just want a lay?" asked the bartender.

"N-No, she's about my age and I followed her here." said Honeylemon.

"A teen, maybe I've seen her though, if she drops by I can tell her you were here, tell me your name." the bartender said.

"Oh, sorry that was rude, Honeylemon." said Honyelemon with a smile, however the moment that she uttered her name the woman drinking next to her spat up her drink startling her and the bartender.

The woman spins around revealing her brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a bikini top with tight jogging pants. Honeylemon recognizes the woman and could not believe who it was.

"Miss Cass?!" she yelled.

"Oh god don't tell Hiro!" begged Aunt Cass.

* * *

 **Thats all for now, I promise I will finish this story within the year.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this is the 3rd part of Popular with Girls, the last part will take some time to type down but I have the ending planned out.**

 **I own nothing, not the movie, not the characters and certainly not the show.**

* * *

 **Popular with girls(Part 3 of 4)**

Honeylemon was wide eyed seeing Hiro's sweet, loving and considerate Aunt Cass was sitting in this den of lesbian sex, wearing revealing clothes like a horny teenage girl and was comfortable with all of this. As her mouth was a gap Honeylemon's mind took a bit of time to process this, the only thing she could do was stare at her which to any of the women walking past them seemed like she was a nervous girl ogling Aunt Cass.

" _Hiro's Aunt, w-why is she here?!"_ she thought.

Her mind snapped back to the porn that Gogo starred in and the pictures of women. She had thoughts of Cass being dominated in a dirty alley way by a stronger woman; her clothes torn off and used the piece to bind her arms and legs while finger fucking her ass and pussy. She imagined her taking a teenage girl and touching her all over while under the guise of she thought mentoring or helping, only to slip her hand down the young woman's shirt or her pants. Lastly she imagined her sprawled a top a bed with rose petals scattered around her, like in a romance movie.

"Honey!?" yelled Cass.

Honeylemon snapped out of her imagination and saw that Cass was trying to speak with her.

"Y-Yes ma'am,?" asked Honeylemon.

"Sweetie are you alright, you seemed out of it." said Cass concerned.

Honeylemon then rushed over to Cass and grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her like an aggressive person trying to calm someone down, the irony was staggering.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked hysterically.

As she shook and yelled at Cass it attracted the attention of many of the women in the club. Some believed they were lovers arguing, some thought it was sort of sexual foreplay and others were too caught up in their naughty activities to care. Cass finally spoke up through Honey's frantic panic.

"Honey, Honey calm down I'll explain!" she said.

Honeylemon then stopped shaking Cass and quickly, but she still was anxious for answers. Cass then turned to the female bartender and smiles.

"I'm sorry Beth, my friend didn't know that I came here so she got shocked to see me here." said Cass in a nervous manner and even guilty manner.

Honeylemon looked at the Bartender and didn't even consider her name, but it was only made apparent to the fact that, like Gogo, Hiro's Aunt Cass was a regular here.

Beth, then began to walk from behind the bar and over to Cass. Honeylemon was very nervous seeing this for several reasons; the first is that the bartender was a lot taller that she though(taller than her and Cass), she ha short red hair, she seemed a bit strong and had size "D" breasts and was dressed in a waiter's outfit that seemed to open around her chest exposing the top of her cleavage.

Seeing her made Honeylemon tremble a little, she had no clue if she had gotten Cass into trouble casuing tis woman to hurt or discipline her. Beth walks to Cass from behind as she stays sitting in her chair and grabs her by her shoulders making Cass go stiff and on instinct Honeylemon gets up and grabs Beth's arm

"Wait a minute-"

Beth pushes Honeylemon back down to her chair with one hand. Beth then begins rubbing Cass's shoulders in a sensual manner, she pressed her palms down on her shoulders and dug her fingers into Cass's skin. As Cass is being massaged she tries to speak to Beth, but she couldn't help but moan due to the sensual contact.

"B-Beth, I'm s- *Moan*!" Cass bit her lip, but tried to keep her composure in front of Honeylemon.

"Cass, you had such a cute little slut and you didn't bring her down here, you ashamed of me?" asked Beth as she massaged Cass.

Beth then slowly slipped one of her hands down under Cass's bikini top and massaged her breast with one hand, catching both Honeylemon and Cass off guard.

Honeylemon put her hand over her mouth in shock as she watched this happen. She didn't feel disgusted by Beth's actions or even how Cass was reacting to this, she couldn't look away in the same way she watched the videos with Gogo.

" _T-This isn't rape is it, she's not fighting it._ " thought Honeylemon

As she watched, Honeylemon put crossed her legs feeling something strange and familiar around her womanhood.

Cass blushed as Beth felt her up like a cheap prostitute and began to kiss and suck her neck with her tongue lapping and tasting her skin. As Cass squirmed a bit Beth began to slip her hand down Cass's pants.

"S-She's not slu-ooooohhhh god!" uttered Cass in shock as she felt Beth stroking her pussy.

Beth stroked Cass's cunt back and forth, feeling the velvet flesh, an activity she had practiced on her during her time in the club. In her other hand she massaged Cass's breast, groping it as if she was molding clay. She releases her mouth from Cass's neck making a string of saliva connecting the too and revealing a hickey.

"You hurt my feelings, after all the things you asked me to do and you don't tell your friend about me." said Beth sadistically. She then slips her finger inside of Cass's vagina making her yelp a little.

People began to watch, they either got personal enjoyment out of it or sexual enjoyment while kissing their partners and masturbating. Cass

"B-Beth c-can we talk about this l-l-laahh, later I need to talk t-to m-my friend!" said Said Cass

Though despite Cass's pleas Beth did not stop her sexual conquest. Honeylemon looked around and saw the lust in the eyes of the women who were watching, despite the small number compared the to total members. She walks over to Beth as she was finger fucking Cass and she touches her shoulder getting her attention.

"Hey, Honeylemon was it?" said Beth greeting Honeylemon as she casually fucked an embarrassed Cass. Honeylemon was nervous and blushing, she was far closer Cass's half naked body than she would ever expect to, and to her shame she found it attractive.

"Yes, um can I talk to Ms. Cass please," she looks at the people who were watching and then at Beth," alone, please?" asked Honeylemon politely.

Beth looked at Honeylemon and realized that she was either new to this or putting up a nice-girl front. Either way, as long as she got what she wanted later she decided to wait. She pulls her fingers out of Cass's cunt pulled her hand out of her bikini-top and fixed it to fit her chest quickly grabbed Cass around and spun her around to face her. Beth then kissed Cass's lips in a very innocent manner and began to caress her face.

"Make it up to me later, naughty girl." said Beth. Cass nodded with her face crimson red.

Beth then walks behind the bar, she winks and Honeylemon and got back to doing her job. However when she did a crowd of women began to crowd Beth counter for lewd or innocent reasons.

Cass gains what composure she had and grabs Honeylemon and quickly takes her to one of the empty rooms in the back. As she did Honeylemon continued to see more sexual acts: a woman was walking on all fours with a collar as her supposed partner holding a leash was flirting with someone else, several women were talking casually with each other as supposed prostitutes were eating them out, around a stripper's pole several women were surrounding it and taking turns eating out the dancer and a

girl wearing a pair of shorts and a small shirt showing her stomach was being groped and molested by seemingly stronger women trying, she was enjoying it.

Cass takes Honeylemon into one of the rooms. As she did one of the women looked at Gogo and smirked, she pushes her sexual partner off of her and gets up only to walk away.

"Okay, now we can talk." said Cass nearly out of breath.

Cass turns around and sees Honeylemon staring off at the room they were in; there was a large mirror for a ceiling, a heart shaped bead that was made out of red satin, a stripper pole in the center of the room, a hottub in the back, shag carpeting, a pair of handcuffs on the bed and the lighting was red.

"O-Okay, I'm not prepared for this." said Honeylemon. Cass then grabs Honeylemon and takes her over to the bed, sitting her down.

"Honey-"

Cass stops and takes a small device out of one wall and tosses it over at the wall. Honeylemon assumed that this was a spy camera.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" asked Cass.

"I-I was following Gogo here." said Honeylemon scrambling. Cass then covered her mouth and widens her eyes in total shock. Seeing Cass's response was very daunting to Honeylemon, it implied that she already had knowledge of Gogo's activities and she purposely kept it secret.

"Did she tell you about the videos?" asked Gogo. Honeylemon shook her head.

"N-No, I found them on her phone and tracked her here!" said Honeylemon

"Well that presents another problem that you know about this place, but what were you thinking coming down here?" asked Cass. Honeylemon looked down at the floor embarrassed of her answer.

"I-I thought she was in trouble, or she got involved in something bad."she said.

"Honey, Gogo isn't in any danger, from what I heard she came here herself." said Cass. Honeylemon then took Cass's hands.

"H-How long as she been doing this and what about you?" asked Honeylemon.

Cass groaned, she had been semi-prepared to answer this question if she had ever gotten caught. Though she was more prepared for Hiro and Tadashi than his friends.

"Honey I-I've been coming here for a while for fun, if its any of your business." said Cass

"Wait, but what about Gogo, why does she come down here?" asked Honeylemon.

Cass didn't answer right away and actually felt nervous about doing so. Honeyemon waited for an answer, but the more she waited the more she thought that the answer was bad.

"I-I heard somethings, when I asked her about it she said it was none of my business." said Cass.

"She didn't say anything else?" asked Honeylemon.

"She wouldn't give me the chance too, I couldn't even tell her parents about it due to this place being secret and the punishments from talking about it." said Cass

Honeylemon was then about to ask about the punishment, but a plethora of sexual activities with rope, blindfolds and the more she thought about it the more she needed to focused on the task at hand.

"W-Whats wrong with me today?" she thought.

She then takes Aunt Cass's hands, getting her attention, and grips them tightly.

"Tell me where she is so I can talk to her." commanded Honeylemon.

"What, no we have to get you out of here as fast as possible." said Cass.

"Bu-" Cass covers Honeylemons's mouth to silence her.

"No, its dangerous here much not all the girls here believe in consent and lots of this stuff isn't safe." said Cass. She let Honeylemon go, but as Honeylemon was about to speak Cass put her finger to the young girl's mouth.

"No, Honeylemon." said Cass.

Honeylemon lowered her head feeling a sense of defeat, she didn't want to come all this way not to speak with Gogo about all this.

" _Gogo, your the same age as me, were different, but why did you hid all of this?"_ Honeylemon asked herself.

Seeing Honeylemon reaction did not make Cass feel any better. She saw Honeylemon's eyes witness things that a sweet naive heart like here and it might have even scared or worried for Gogo, but the major priority was getting her out of here. Cass puts her hand on Honeylemon'shoulder

"I'm sorry Honeylemon ,but you can talk to Gogo later." said Cass with great sincerity. She takes her by the chin and turns her face toward her so they were looking at each other.

"But we need to get you out of here." said Cass sternly. Honeylemon was about to cry but she held it in and nodded.

"I get it." said Honeylemon in a somber tone

.

Honeylemon then hugs Cass and Cass hugs her back. Cass feels Honeylemon hugging her harder, she even hears her sniffing as a sign of crying. Cass understood that Honeylemon had no ill intentions coming to this place of lust and sex, not a place for a kind and intelligent girl like her. She was only worried about Gogo's safety, but this wasn't a problem that she was meant to fix, if Gogo actually had problems here.

"Its okay." said Cass. Honeylemon nodded.

"Your a good person." said Honeylemon. Cass then smiled a little hearing that.

Honeylemon pulls away from Cass. Cass was about to get up, but to her surprise Honeylemon pulls her in and opens her mouth, kissing her. Honylemon then slides her tongue inside of her mouth and tries to move it like a snake. Cass was too caught off guard and her mind was trying to process what was occuring.

"Honeylemon, what are you doing in!?" she thought.

Cass looked into Honeylemon's eyes and saw that beyond her glasses they looked almost dreamy, a grass green that she seemed to fall into. Cass attempts to push Honeylemon off of her and break the kiss, but Honyelemon pushes her body on her back on the bed. Cass then quickly breaks the kiss.

"What the-"

Honeylemon then kisses Cass again hard, despite the struggle Cass put up Honeylemom was able to give her a deep and long kiss. She used all her strenght to hold Cass's hands to the frame of the bed and did not allow any air to enter or escape the exchange. Their mouths had a hurricane of their own saliva exchange between the two, dangerous and lucky that they had not chocked.

Cass was blushing and angry at the fact that she was being forced into a kiss and a bit ashamed that she was enjoying it. All thing went to a stop after hearing a certain metallic sound, of handcuffs.

*Clink*

Cass's eyes widened, she was familiar with that sound. Soon Honeylemon gets off of Cass's body.

"Sorry." said Honeylemon swallowing saliva and fixing her hair.

Cass looks up and sees her hands cuffed to the frame of the bed, she tries to break free but they were too sturdy.

"Honeylemon, what aere you doing?" asked Cass straining not to yell out of shock and anger.

"I-I have to go see Gogo, I'll be fine!" said Honeylemon hiding her shakiness about the situation and her so called plan.

She then ran out the door leaving Cass, tied to a bed, alone.

"Hey, no get back here, let me out!" yelled Cass. She trugged to get free, she pulled her wrists against the cold metal and scrambled her legs around like an angry child, but all to failure.

However rather than Honeylemon, it is Beth that walks by the open down. She looks inside and sees Cass handcuffed to the bed. She looks around and sees that Honeylemon was not around.

"Hey Cass, what happened to your friend?" asked Beth as she walked in. Cass felt a sigh of relief wash over her.

"Beth thank goodness, please help me out of this." said Cass.

Beth just smirked and closed the door behind her and locked it. Cass could immediately see what was about to happen and crossed her legs tightly as Beth walked over to her. Beth then tears off Cass's pants revealing her pantyless crotch with her womanhood unshaven.

"All my forest and trees." said Beth.

"Beth no this isn't the time for that!" said Cass.

Beth then climbs onto Cass's body as she was laid down and begins to touch Cass, she caressed her face gently and rubbed her lips in a circular motion.

"I think you've got enough time at the moment." said Beth with a smile.

Beth then began to massage touch the space between Cass's bosom, she then traced a single finger past Cass's stomach to where her pubic hair. Cass feels a tingle from where she's touched and the anticipation of what was to come caused her to clench her ass on instinct.

"Your body remembers me." said Beth with a grin. Beth then kisses Cass's breasts lightly and licks them.

Cass opened her mouth, but Beth's free hand quickly snuck three of her fingers inside of her, gagging her. Cass tries to bite or speak, but all it does is create nonsensical noise and her mouth begins to fill with saliva that coats Beth's hand. Beth then took her hand out off Cass's mouth and licked the saliva from her wet hand and feels a wonderous sense of euphoria. Beth then puts her hand down her pants and strokes her cunt and is more aroused by what she has done

"My body remembers you too." said Beth as she began to take off her pants and underwear. Cass gulped, her body grew hot and she felt tense, she was starting to forget about Honeylemon, but her mind stayed strong.

"Beth, you need to let me out." said Cass.

Beth then straddled Cass's face, silencing her with her shaven cunt. Cass struggled to speak and when she did she could smell Beth's female genitals with her nose. Beth enjoyed Cass's struggle and merely rubbed the top of her head like the woman was a mere animal to calm down.

"Shhhh." uttered Beth. She then reached back to Cass's cunt and began to stroke it, she felt moisture coming from it and rubbed Cass's face with the same hand.

"Your body says otherwise, you know how to get me off you." said Beth.

Cass, realizing this was the only real way to be free of her handcuffs and Beth's sexual enticement. She opens her mouth starts to lick Beth's pussy. It was like an ice cream cone to her, she licked it with reserve to build Beth's excitement and horny nature, she could use her hands so her would have to move it around more to get inside of Beth's tasty vaginal walls.

"Hurry up, you'll be here all day." said Beth.

* * *

Honeylemon began to wander around in the hallways of the club, it was a very large place and it was easy for her, a new girl, to get lost in all of it. She was walking down a hall that seemed house doors on each side with one section having no doors with light shining through at the end of the hall. The walls had purple with wall lamps and all sorts of flowers in adorned all the walls with a pattern of each flower changing when it goes to a different door; tulips, to lilies, to roses, to violets and so on.

"Gogo, is she in one of these rooms, making a video maybe?" Honeylemon asked herself.

She walked down the hall slowly and very carefully, she didn't know what she was expecting other than sex in any of these rooms. Her main goal was to find Gogo so that she could talk to her, catching her in the act would force her to talk and keep her from denying anything.

"Down this way, on the left!" said a female voice from behind.

A pair of girls then run past Honeylemon, they run toward the furthest door on the right. One of them opens the door, they seemed shocked and while one of them is already taking her clothes off, the other girl was very reluctant until her now naked friend pushes her inside with the door closing behind them.

"What did they see?" uttered Honeylemon nervously.

Though she was scared

She swallowed whatever nerve that she had and walks over to the first door. She reaches her hand out to the doorknob and nervously turns it unlocking the door. Honeylemon then felt a bubbling feeling that had built up the moment she knew the true nature of this place, it was a feeling that she didn't have a lot, one could call it horniness to a new experience. She might have been more excited than scared

"Please let her be in the first room." begged Honeylemon

She opens the door and sees a small pool in the center of the room, the lights were dim with the only light accessible being from the poll there is a small tray with soap, towels, bath salts, lotion and more, on the floor were several articles of clothing, in the pool was a single woman; she black hair that was in braids, brown skin and she was topless exposing her breasts and chocolate colored nipples. She was laid back in the poll, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be moaning to herself.

"*Moan* oh god." she utters.

Honeylemon didn't know what she was doing, she wasn't masturbating because both of her hands were sitting at the edge of the pool. She watched the woman's head rock back and forth as she sat in the water. Then Honeylemon's imagination went itno a lewd place; she imagined a young girl under the water, she would have taken the woman's cunt into her mouth and using her tongue to dive deep inside of her lover. She would old her breath with her nose and keep her tongue moving, not caring about the risk of drowning with the only aim to please the woman before her. One of her hands would keep a single leg of her lover at bay so she could eat her out, while the other hand was massaging her lover's ass, using her grip to grab tightly.

As Honeylemon's thoughts ran away from her, her womanhood ached for her to touch herself. She was blushing and moving her legs together slightly. She was so caught up her in thoughts and fantasy that she was unaware that the woman was looking at her right now.

"Hey!" she yelled. Honeylemon jumped and made sure to keep her hands at her sides.

She looked over at the woman and realized that this was her chance to question her. She thought of averting her eyes to the woman's nudity and keeping her distance, but she realized that neither activity would mean anything to such an open group of women.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Honeylemon walked over to her and was a few feet from the pool.

"Y-Yes ma'am, I'm looking for my friend, Go- Leiko Tanaka, have you seen her?" asked Honeylemon.

"Tanaka, you one of her fan girls that watched her videos?" asked the woman. Honeylemon shook her head.

"N-NO I'm a friend of her's and I just wanted to talk with her." said Honeylemon The woman smirked.

"Oh so your a side chick or something, most of them are." she said. Honeylemon didn't like that answer.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Most of the women here want a piece of her, and she feeds them, she's just as insatiable herself." said the woman. Honeylemon didn't think about that, or maybe she didn't want to think about the prospect that Gog was a playboy who just cared about sex.

"H-How do you know her?" asked Honeylemon. The woman was about to speak, but she moaned a little and put her hand in the water.

"I watched some of her stuff, I haven't slept with her yet, if thats what your asking." she answered.

Honeylemon felt greatly relieved when she heard this. However the woman moved her arm around w while it was in the water and two women spring up from pool; one light skinned with short brown hair and a blond woman that was wearing a swimmer's cap. Honeylemon was shocked to see her expectations were shattered and call she could imagine was these two girls fighting over this single woman's body or being forced to share it.

The girls look over at Honeylemon and wonder if she was going to join, but their mistress spoke to them.

"Hey, have any of you seen Leiko today, in fact did she fuck either of you good?" she asked. The girls then smile making Honeylemon nervous. The girl in the swimmer's cap turns her body over and lifts her as in the air exposing her soaked ass and cunt, Honeylmon was confused but she also didn't want to look away from this supple piece of flesh.

"I saw her two days ago," she shakes her ass slowly, " she grabbed my ass and told me she wanted to get something to eat, she bit and tongue fucked me all night." she said.

The Dark skinned woman then smacked the girls ass and beings rubbing it and playing with her cunt. The Mistress then began to grope the other woman's breast and began to kiss her with her woman kissing her back. Honeylemon watches as their tongues slither into each other's mouths, the other woman the broke the kiss.

"She used my face as a seat, she rubbed her little ass over my mouth while she watched a movie." she said.

Honeylemon merely gulped. She knew that they didn't know where Gogo was at the moment, but she couldn't stop hearing them talk about her.

"I-I think I should go." said Honeylemon.

The woman in charge nodded and kisses her lover's ass.

"Yeah, I don't feel like sharing today." she said.

Honeylemon then runs out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

She breaths in and our, unable to get the smell of sex out of her nose. She looks down to the next door and quickly opens it, but keeps her eyes closed.

" _Okay, h-have to make this one quick."_ she thought.

She looks inside and sees a single woman alone in a large chair, there was no other pieces of furniture, no other people like in the room before. The woman was of indian descent, she had had long hair that spilled to the side of the chair and down her shoulders, she had large breasts, a slim figure and her cunt was not shaven. She was naked in her chair, her legs were propped up by the chair arms and she was laid back. Both of her hands were rubbing her cunt, she was fast, smooth and didn't want to stop for anything.

"*Moan* F-Fuck, shit!" whispered the woman as she masturbated,

Honeylemon heard nothing but the sound of this woman's moans, the room carried the sound well and she could hear every curse, whisper, gasp and the wet sounds of the woman's flesh. She looked on the floor and saw that it was waxed, it was colored red, but it was also covered with fluid, spots of puddles mostly toward the entrance as if though something was spraying.

" _I-I don't think I should stay in here."_ she thought

"AAH!" the woman screamed.

Honeylemon was about to apologize, believing she was caught, but all that happened was this woman masturbated faster, she had forgone from stroking her flower to piercing it again and again with 3 fingers while her other hand toyed with her erect clint. She finger fucked her cunt like this was her last chance to masturbate, like there was a gun to her head making her do it. She pants and sweats like a wild animal as she pleasures herself without pause, her tongue hangs out like a dog panting to cool itself.

Honeylemon could feel the air becoming tense, the scent of this woman's scent and woman hood became thicker and thicker in the air. She could see the woman's hands moving faster and harsher, there was a wet slapping sound. It was then that she finally.

"AAAAAHHH!"

She screams in pleasure, she sprays her cunt juices like a squirt gun that reach to the tips of Honeylemon's feet. The woman's legs spasm as she spurts more juices, her moans nearly deafened Honeylemon making her back away a little. The woman's then took some of her juices and splashed herself with it and rubbed her breasts and upper body making her shiny. Honeylemon didn't blink at what she was witnessing, any part of her that felt as if though she needed to leave the room or stop it had vanished.

When the woman was finished she panted, exhausted from her screaming and orgasam. She sat up and saw that Honeylemon and jumped in her chair, snapping Honeylemon out of her daze.

"AHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled

Honeylemon covered her eyes in a way to save the woman's dignity and looks away. The woman then quickly began to put her clothes.

"I-I"m sorry, I walked in, the door wasn't locked and-"

"I don't care, there are other rooms for watching, there's one with a see through wall!" she yelled.

"I-I know, but I'm looking for someone and I thought you could help!" said Honeylemon ashamed.

"You wait until I finish, so you like to watch!" said the woman as she was getting clothed. Honeylemon was about to shake her head, but stopped.

"I-I don't know yet, I'm not here about that." she said.

The woman then got all of her clothes, she was still angry but since this was a pretty open place filled with responsible and irresponsible women she decides to let it go. She walks over to Honeylemon as she was looking away and turns her around by force.

"I"m dressed, open your eyes." she said annoyed.

Honeylemon opened her eyes and saw the woman was fully dressed, however she couldn't help but see her as naked. She was very beautiful to her and she couldn't help but look into her brown eyes despite how angry she was.

"I-I can't apologize enough, um, um-"

"My name is Alisha." said Alisha.

"Alisha, your so pretty." said Honeylemon in a daze. Alisha then folded her arms.

"Ohh, I am, is that why you kept watching?" asked Alisha. Honeylemon shook her head.

"I-I don't know why I watched, this is new to me." said Honeylemon. Alisha then woe a gentler expression.

"Oh, so your a newbie then?" asked Alisha. Honeylemon nods.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Alisah.

"I'm looking for my friend, Leiko Tanaka, I call her Gogo." said Honeylemon. Alisha's ears prick and her as clenches upon hearing that name and remembering her face. A smile crept upon her face and Honeylemon wondered what she would say.

"I met her, she brought me in here and she laid on the floor while I squirted." said Alisha.

"Did you two have sex?" asked Honeylemon bracing herself.

"Yes, she was really nice and gentle when I asked." said Alisha. Honeylemon was relieved to hear that portion of Gogo's personality.

"It was nice, being with her?" asked Honeylemon. Alisha nodded.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her today." said Alisha Honeylemon then sighs.

"Thank you and sorry about before." said Honeylemon.

"Its fi-"

Alisha stops mid sentence, much to Honeylemon's confusion. She then feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees a woman taller than Alisha; she was bald, had on a tank top with tattoos on her arms, stomach and even her back, she had on camouflage pants and she wore no shoes. She seemed quite physically supperior to her, she was stronger and prettier than either Honeylemon or Alisha.

"There you are." she says. She then puts her arm around Honeylemon waist, startling her.

"W-What who-"

"I'm Diana, I've been after you all night." she said with confident and lust. She looks at Alisha who didn't seem glade to see her.

"Hey there curry, you want some fun too?" asked Diana. Alisha then tried to grab Honeylemon's arm to yank her away. But Diana grabs her instead. She releases Honeylemon for a moment, she pulls Alisha in and then grabs her by the face.

"You can't her before me." she said with a sinister smile.

She then kiss's Alisha, forcing her tongue inside of her mouth to Alisha's horror. She tries to tear Diana off her but to no avail. Diana's tongue lashes around, hitting Alisha's teeth, cheeks and her tongue as well. Any attempts to force her out was for nothing. Diana then slips her hand inside of Alisah's pants and strokes her cunt. Alisha looks at Honeylemon who was petrified.

" _She's raping her!"_ she thought. She now realized the danger of what Cass had mentioned earlier.

She tries to pull Diana off of Alisha ,but she was too heavy, she even tried to hit her, but it was no good. Diana then breaks the kiss and looks over at Honeylemon who was hitting her.

"Oh, I like you." she says. She then takes a hand full of Alisha's pubic and tears it from her.

"AAHHHHH!"

Alisha screams in pain and Diana releases her. She then blows the pubic hair from her hands onto the ground and licks her palm.

"She finished ealier, not as moist as a like." she said. She pushes Alisha to ground and takes Honeylemon by her arm and drags her out of the room

"Let me go!" yelled Honeylemon.

"Come one, it'll be fun, don't you want to have fun?" asked Diana.

Diana took Honeyelemon down the hall against her will. She goes to the end of the hall and to a door on the right.

"Whats that room?" asked Honeylemon.

"This'll get you going." stated Diana She opens the door and walks inside taking Honeylemon with her.

When Honeylemon goes in the room she is shocked by what she sees. A group of Japanese girls were wearing Kimonos sitting on their knees while a naked woman was lying on the table with her legs spread with another woman with an open kimono eating her out. The woman on the table had sushi place on her like she was a large plat with the women taking it off her and eating some.

Honeylemon didn't want to enjoy the sight, due to the situation she was in. Diana didn't care and knocked on the door to get the japanese women's attention.

"Hey, can I have the table?!" she yelled.

The woman who acted as the table got up, spilling the sushi on her body and hid behind one of the girls while the woman who was eating her out turned around angrily.

"Diana, we told you not to come back!" she yelled.

TO Honeylemon's surprise, it was Gogo in a Kimono. She was eating out a woman before she could find her. Gogo's looked angrily at Diana, but she soon noticed Honeylemon before her and all she could do was cover her mouth in horror. Diana noticed this and looked at the two girls as they stared at each other.

"Of perfect." she said.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long.**

 **Please review**

 **last chapter comes next.**


End file.
